Man in the Hood
by Malcer and Reclam
Summary: The first story of many involving me. I will be experiencing this world for all it has to offer before I leave and move to another one. Many things will be different, but this is to entertain you, not me. If I don't know you like it, then I will move on. And let me know what you want me to do while I'm here. Remember, anything goes (although I'd prefer if it pertained to the story)


Hargeon. A small port town in Fiore. It was a well known vacation spot to the general populace and explained why it was so crowded that day. The weather was perfect, not too hot or cold, just cool. People flocked to the place to enjoy a day at the beach, go shopping, or just goof off.

However, none of those were the reason why HE was there.

He was an odd looking man, though you could not see his face beneath his hood. It was a deep shade of blue, just like his long robes that went just above the ground, barely allowing view of black, leather shoes as the walked forward. The man stood tall, a leather bag slung across his chest and his hood covering the top half of his face, only allowing view of paler-than-average skin with a beard that looked like the man just hadn't shaved in a few days and a mouth in a serious line.

Heads turned as the people looked at the stranger, trying to determine if he was threat. He paid them no mind, calmly making his way through the streets. Suddenly the man stopped and looked around, as if he had heard something. In the blink of an eye the man vanished into thin air, leaving everyone who saw it perplexed for a moment before they shrugged it off, dismissing it as another mage from a guild.

'Why is my heart pounding so fast?' Lucy was asking herself as she gazed at the purple-haired fire mage, Salamander. 'Is it just because he's a powerful mage or something... more?'

She began to slowly make her way to the Salamander, completely entranced in his handsomeness. At least until a loud, echoing snap of a finger knocked her out of her reverie.

A man in a blue, hooded robe and a satchel approached Salamander and the group of girls, pushing his way through them until he came to the fire mage. He stood there for a second, observing the mage, almost like he was studying him through the cloth.

"For a male, you sure do wear a lot of jewlery," the man said, his voice sounding wise, almost sage-like. "I wonder what kind of missions give enough jewels to afford such lavish decorations."

Salamander chuckled. "I only take the hardest ones available."

The man laughed at Salamander briefly. "You might want to work on your phrasing there, Sal," he said, putting a hand on Salamander's shoulder. "It looks like I have to go. I'll see you later."

With that he began to continue on his way through the crowd, brushing past Lucy on the way. Most of the girls immeiately started fangirling immediately after the robed man left, but Lucy followed the man. She saw him talk to a pink haired boy with a bipedaled cat, barely able to hear what he said.

"This is not the one you search for. I'm afraid that you have been led astray again, mage. Perhaps next time you will be more lucky."

The other boy, who was around her age, got angry at the man, but listened to him and made his way off. Where to, she did not know, nor did she care. She was determined to know who this mysterious man was.

She followed him for a few minutes more, doing her best to avoid being seen by him. Eventually he made his way into a diner. Deciding that she was getting rather hungry herself, she followed him in a few seconds later.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you?" the waitress asked when Lucy entered.

"I would just like a table please."

"Ah, you must be the one that man was talking about. In that case, I'll take you to your seat."

Lucy was confused. What did the waitress mean? Was she talking about the stranger? Had he noticed her? No, he couldn't have. She made sure that he never saw her. So how would he know? Perhaps it's just coincidence. Yeah, no biggie. The waitress probably just thought that she was someone else. She'd be...

Nevermind.

The man was sitting at a large booth, looking at the menu with his hood still on, covering the upper half of his face. She was starting to think that he could actually see through the material somehow.

"Alright! I'll be back in a moment to get your drinks," the waitress said happily before zooming off to the front again.

The man set down his menu and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Please, sit," he said. When Lucy made no move to do so he spoke again. "I do not plan to harm you. I simply wish to have a friendly conversation over lunch. Would you please join me?"

Reluctantly, and probably against her better judgement, she sat across from him.

"Look, I don't understand what's going on here. I've just been-"

"Following me," the man interrupted, blanketing her lie. "I noticed after I talked to the pink-haired boy. I just decided to wait and see what you would do. If you would get bored and leave, or keep going. I must admit, I'm glad you chose the latter."

"How did you know?"

"Simple." he held up a ball of swirling blue light. Beneath his hood, Lucy swore she saw to glowing dots of the same color. "Like you, I am a mage," he said before closing his palm and making the orb dissipate. "And I am sensitive to other magic users. I sensed you following me after the boy left."

"Oh. Look, mister. I'm terribly sorry if I offended you in any way. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"There is. But first, I am curious. Why were you following me? Most who do are attempting to harm me, but I sensed no maliciousness from you, merely curiousity."

She blushed slightly. "I-I wanted to know what you looked like underneath the hood."

"Oh! Is that all?"

He reached up to his hood and pulled it back, revealing the rest of his head.

He was a man in his late twenties to mid-thirties. The rest of his face was just as fair as the bottom half, if not slightly lighter. He had deep blue eyes covered by very scrated, thin circular glasses. He had short, blond hair that was pulled back in the front, revealing a slightly large forhead.

This was a face that Lucy recognized instantly.

"You're Malcer Omnia," she whispered in shock. "The Scholar of Fairy Tail. Malcer of the arcane."

"You've heard of me?" he asked confused, throwing his hood back into its regular position.

"Who hasn't heard of you. Every issue of SORCERER'S WEEKLY there is at least one article talking about you."

"And I thought I was only really known by adults. Do you really wonder why I wear the hood?"

"No, I can understand. But I suppose now it makes sense that you could tell I was following you so quickly. But, why did you let me tail you for so long?"

"Because you managed to break out of Salamander's spell."

"Spell?"

"Mm-hm. He has an illegal magic ring that works as a love charm. Or, more accurately, an infatuation charm. It basically makes him capable of turning any woman in a certain area into his personal dog. A powerful technique. The fact that you managed to escape it so quickly means that you'll be able to help me. What type of magic do you use?"

"I'm a celestial spirit mage. I have Tauros, Aquarius, and Cancer."

"Good. Then you most definitely will be able to help me with this."

"Help you how?"

"Remember how you said that you'd do anything to pay me back?" he told her.

She gulped, worried about where this was headed.

How did she let herself get roped up in this mess?

This thought had been plaguing Lucy's mind for several hours now. The obvious answer was that she followed a stranger, who turned out to be one of her idols, and told him that she would pay him back somehow.

So now, here she was, sitting in the private quarters of Salamander as he tried to seduce her on his yacht. Not that it was going to work, she knew all about his charm, nullifying its effect on her. She still hated falling for his charm while she was at the park, but knew that in the end it would be worth it.

Salamander was trying to magically send small balls of wine into her mouth, but she knew better. Malcer had warned her that he had a sleeping charm ring and that he would probably try and use it on her. For what intents she did not know, since Malcer had refused to tell her, saying that she didn't need to know.

As much as she idolized the man, he was honestly beginning to piss her off.

"You're charms won't work on me, Salamander," Lucy said as she slapped the liquid away. "I know all about your various charms and I won't let you use them on me."

"That's too bad," Salamander said, a dark grin on his face. "I was hoping that you would come willingly, but I guess not."

At that, the doors opened to reveal massive thugs, each carrying multiple women on their shoulders.

"What are you doing with those people?" Lucy demanded.

"Sell them. There are a lot of slave dealers in other continents, Lucy. And right now, slaves from Fiore are worth a small fortune. With all of these, we'll be rich!"

Lucy tried to back away before she was grabbed by one of the men. Salamander casually walked over to her and grabbed her celestial spirit keys. He looked them over for a moment before calmly tossing them into the ocean, saying something about how he wouldn't be able to use them.

She wasn't really paying attention. How could a mage be like this? Where was Malcer? He said that he would help, so why isn't he here? Unless he was in on it. It would make sense. He caught the straggler from the group and found a way to get her on the ship as well. Not to mention they're from the same guild. Maybe they coordinated it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud blast that destroyed the wall that Salamander threw her keys. Standing outside was Malcer, hands at his sides with blue vapor pouring out of them, apparently keeping his aloft. His hood was down, revealing Malcer's angry face, his eyes glowing the same color as the vapor from his hands.

He floated inside the small room, his eyes returning to their normal appearance as the vapor from his hands stopped. He walked over to Lucy, giving her keys back to her.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "If I didn't get them now I would never be able to find them again."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Slave trade operation that's been going on for years. His name is Borra, a mage that used to be in a guild called Titan Nose."

"I've heard of him. He got kicked out for using his magic to steal."

"Right you are. Regrettably, it took me until now to get to him. But now that I'm here..."

Malcer snapped his fingers, a pulse of magic was sent from him, knocking all of the men to their feet while all of the women floated in the air, covered in the blue light that Lucy connected to being Malcer's magic. With another snap of his fingers, all of the women vanished.

"What? What did you do?" Borra asked.

"I sent them all someplace safe." He began to channel energy, a large magic circle appearing underneath him with smaller ones forming around and inside the larger one, vaporous magic swirled around him, and a ball of magic light formed between his two hands.

"Can't really say the same about you, though."

With that he threw the magic ball downward, through the wooden deck of the ship. Nothing happened.

"HA! Is that really all you can do? You're pathetic. No wonder you waited this long to come after me. You aren't able to beat me."

"Quite the contrary," Malcer said, a smirk on his lips. "Do you know why female slaves from Fiore are so valuable in Bosco right now? It's because only one person is still supplying them. You. And after tonight, there won't be even that."

"What do you mean?" Borra asked.

"I'll do to you what I did to all the other magic slave traders. Eliminate."

When he said the final word, they all felt the boat tilt upwards. Malcer lifted Lucy off the ground with his magic, levitating himself as well, and flew out of the hole he had made earlier, watching as a massive tidal wave washed the yacht to shore.

He floated them both to the remains of the ship where Borra was standing back up.

"You think that you can beat me? I'll show you! PIERCING FLAME!" He shot multiple streams of fire at the duo, creating an explosion when it hit.

When the smoke cleared, Malcer stood in front of Lucy, protecting her from the attack. Many had hit him, most in vital spots that were immediately cauterized.

Malcer looked down at himself, a simple "Oh, that's a problem." leaving his mouth before he fell over. Lucy and Borra were both left speechless.

"I... I killed him. I killed Malcer Omnia," Borra said to himself as he looked at his hands.

"Think again." Behind him.

Borra spun around as quickly as possible, but still not fast enough as he felt a palm slam into his back, another pulse of blue energy shooting off in a circle around the strike, and a loud boom went off, sending him tumbling through the sand.

Lucy watched in silent disbelief as she saw another Malcer slowly appear behind Borra and slam him in the back with a magically-infused strike. The Malcer at her feet began to vanish into magic particles. She watched as her idol walked over to her.

"Thought projections combined with an invisibility spell. Pretty handy, huh?" he said as he passed her, continuing on to Borra himself. He waved his index and middle finger over the slaver's unconscious form, magic cuffs appearing around his wrists and ankles.

"That should hold you," he said. He walked back to Lucy and did something similar to what he did on the boat to create the tidal wave, only this time the magic that he channeled only appeared in the tip of his middle finger, which he was getting ready to snap. He looked to her, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Well, what're you waiting on?" he asked. To Lucy's confused expression he elaborated. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? So get in the circle. I just need to make one stop and then I'll be able to take you there."

A huge smile on her face, she quickly jumped into the glowing circle. With a snap of Malcer's fingers, the two vanished from that spot.

As soon as they left, the army arrived and arrested all of the men who were unconscious at the beach, especially Borra, a man they'd been going after for years now. The next morning, all of the woman on the boat awoke in their homes with a horrible headache and no recollection of what happened last night.

 **AN: So, that was the first part of the biography of me in the Fairy Tail universe. And now that you know who I am, no need to hide it. My name is Malcer. Now, I should let you know, I am doing this to entertain you. If I don't know that I am, then I am going to assume that I am not. If I'm not, I will stop writing this story. So, let me know if you are enjoying my time here.**

 **Also, I need ideas. What do you want me, Malcer Omnia, to do while I'm here. Anything goes. If you want me to change the story, I will do it. Want to dare me to kiss someone? Depends on the person. Whatever you want. I'll try to accomodate.**


End file.
